Tekken 1 6
by Demonfist
Summary: A story on what truly happend during the tekken timeline, ever since Kazuya fell down that cliff...


**TEKKEN: The True Story (Pre 1 - Post 5)**

****

**PROLOGUE**

Kazuya walked around the streets, searching for Wang Jinrey, who was a close friend of his grandfather Jinpachi Mishima. Kazuya, his father Heihachi Mishima and a group of servants were in China where Wang supposedly resided. They had split up into several streets in search of the humble and honorable "Master Fighter" who they had not seen since the death of the great Jinpachi Mishima. When Jinpachi dibed a few years back, Heihachi took over the Mishima Zaibatsu. The Mishima family had their own style of Karate which was passed on through the generations. Heihachi regularly participated in martial arts tournaments, and was known as the greatest fighter ever. Some believe that he could have even defeated Jinpachi if they had ever battled.

While Kazuya was walking down the street, scanning every person's movments around him-something good that came from being Heihachi Mishima's son. At the age of five his father had thrown him into a trench and scarred him for life. Kazuya despisedHeihachifrom that moment on and wanted more than anything to defeat him in battle. But Kazuya was not stupid; he knew that he was nowhere near ready to battle Heihachi, so he kept quiet. Now he was twelve and was a strong young man, so strong that he was able to defeat every single bodyguard in the Mishima estate (and that was really saying something). His body was packed with muscles. His hair was long,kept in the family tradition,which waswas pointing up, backwards, muchunlike his father who had his hair separated by a bald spot, and two long parts, making him look like a fork. While Kazuya was walking he noticed a boy, standing alone,around his age with silver hair. It seemed that the boy had noticed him too. The boy looked roughly at Kazuya and yelled "nice hair-do punk!" But Kazuya just mumbled something and walked on. The boy came closer and grabbed Kazuya's shoulder, "did you hear me?"

"Yes,"

"And you're not going to do anything about it?"

"Not unless you are stupid enough to make me… Now excuse me." Kazuya started to walk away but the boy tightened his grip. "You must be new around here, who do you think you are? You can't talk to me like that, you'd have to be crazy. Ask anyone here, I own this street.But don't be frightened, I will make this quick." The boy made to punch Kazuya, but before his fist reached Kazuya's face, he was already on the ground. Kazuya then turned his back on him and started to walk away. The boy got up and dashed towards Kazuya, and before Kazuya could turn around to face him, the boy grabbed his arm, twisted it and rammed his foot into his face, causing him to drop onto the ground. The boy laughed, but in the speed of light Kazuya had gotten up and started to deliver a series of quick, powerful punches. When the boy seemed to have had enough, Kazuya got ready to deliver the famous Mishima Lightning Screw Uppercut. But just when his body started spinning, he felt a crack on his head, and then he felt a liquid trickle down his face, but he felt no pain. He touched it and looked at his hands, it was not blood, but it was yolk. He turned to find an old man holding a few eggs. "We're not joking aroundyou old fart; go find something else to do with your eggs."

"It seems that you have much to learn young one, power and skill, you may have, however you need to learn not to beat on an innocent child."

"Innocent child?Iwas defending myself!" Kazuya retorted.

"Are you sure? It does not seem that way from whereI was standing." The old man said with a strange expression on his face as he looked at the blood-filled face of the boy.

"He attacked me! And who are you to lecture me anyways, you old fool?"

It seemed that the old man did not notice what Kazuya had just said and laid the eggs gently onto the ground. "I am the guardian of peace around here and shall not allowa descendant of Jinpachi Mishima to destroy the peace I have made."

"How do you know who I am?" Kazuya asked, now completely bewildered.

"Defeat me, and I shall tell you. But if you lose, you shall leave us here at peace."

Kazuya dashed at the infuriating old man, but was sent flying, then caught in mid-air and was thrown flat on his face on the hard ground. He could not believe the power, speed and skill this old man had. He had underestimated him. The silver haired boy had completely recovered and was now cheering on the old man, "kill him sensei, kill him!"

Before Kazuya could get up he felt a slight shock on his chest and everything went blurry, and then went black.

When he came to, he was inside a small hut and had his clothes taken off. He had been badly bruised by the old man. He was surprised to find the old man nursing him, but what was worse Heihachi was sitting right beside him, eyeing him coldly.

"Kazuya, congratulations on finding Jinrey-Sama. But I also hear that you caused some trouble down at the street near Jinrey-Sama's vegetable shop. We shall discuss this when we return home." Hethen turned to Wang "Now Wangintroduce me toyour famous student I hear so much about."

"Of course, my old friend."

Only then did Kazuya notice the silver haired boy in the shadows of a corner in the room. He did not dare try to get up and attack. Not with his father there. He would settle the score another time, he vowed to himself.

"This is Lee Chaolan. Lee this is Heihachi Mishima, and he has agreed on adopting you evenafter what happened with his son."

"Yes, yes, I think you will make a good son."

Kazuya's jaw dropped, he stared wide-eyed at his father. He could not believe what he was hearing.

a few months later

"No Lee, we must do this alone. I'm sorry but I do not believe that you are ready for this kind of test yet"

Lee stared out of the window as Kazuya and Heihachi jogged off towards the cliff areas-a few miles off from the estate, Heihachi's words echoing in his mind. He sat there thinking, letting his ego get the better of him.

"So blood does matter, it is a shame. I know I can take Kazuya; he has nothing I don't, right? Of course you're right and one day the Zaibatsu will be yours-before Kazuya, and WHY is that? Because you are the most worthy, the smartest and the better fighter." He smiled to himself, these chats with himself always made him feel good.

Heihachi carried Kazuya towards the cliff and held him high off the ground. Kazuya looked down, he could not believe what he saw. He had never been this high off the ground before, it must have been a kilometer drop. He stared into his fathers eyes and started an attack.

"Lions throw their cubs down a cliff and keep the strong. No son of mine will be this weak!"

"I'm not WEAK!"

"Hahaha we'll see about that wont we?" Heihachi knew that there was no way he could throw his son down a cliff, this was just a test of courage and as he started to pull him back he saw fear in his eyes. But Kazuya wasn't looking at him; Heihachi turned back and saw a large metal object flying towards him. It collided with him and he lost his grip on his son.

"NOOOOO!"

When Kazuya came to he could not see. Kazuya could not move, he was paralyzed. All he could remember was walking with his father towards a cliff for some courage test…but he could not remember more…Heihachi must have thrown him off…YES! That's what had happened! Heihachi threw Kazuya off the cliff out of pure hate. Suddenly-"Kazuya my son." A deep voice echoed "You are dead. You cannot speak. You cannot move, but I can resurrect you and give you the power you need to defeat the one you hate. I've lived within you and your grandfather for a long time, and if you agree I will own half of your soul. A small price you'll have to pay for re-living and received your most needed power. Do you agree?"

"Yes" Kazuya thought.

Then suddenly, everything buzzed back into vision. He looked at his chest and saw his lighting shaped scar glow. He then looked up, with hate in his eyes. "I will kill you for what you have done…I swear it…"


End file.
